fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaito Mizushima
Kaito Mizushima (怪盗水島, Kaitō Mizushima) is an S-Class mage. Most of the people know him as Lightning Lord (雷主, Raisu), due to being the master user of Lightning Magic. Other than this, his friends address him by his first name. He is part of a guild called Crème de la Crème that aims to test their abilities against Fairy Tail. In guild, he considered one of the strongest and smartest members. Kaito comes from a worker's family and learned everything about life from his father. His father, brother and girlfriend were killed by Hatashi Kādo while the guild members were away and he was the one guarding the guild. When he was little, his family didn't have a place to live so Boss give them a place to stay in the guild. Kaito's partner is Beelzebub, the two of them are know trough whole Ishgar for their good nature and righteousness. Appearance Kaito is a tall young man with black hair and brown eyes. His hair is spiky with a light brown highlights. Although young, he has some scars that he got from his fights and in some of them even had his life on the line. Kaito's sense for clothing is minimal. The scars he carries are on his backs, on his left hand and on his right leg. The scar on his back is in shape of giant X, which goes from his shoulders all the way to his waist. The man he gave him this scar is unknown. The second scar he got when he was fighting with the Boss and it was also a fearsome fight. The third scar is from the clash with his best friend Beelzebub, back then they both got a scar from one another. As said, Kaito has one set of clothes that he wears. It consists of black vest with a big collar and golden edges that almost covers his mouths. He also wears a black scarf with its edges burnt. He has big black gloves with golden edges. On both of his gloves and his scarf he has the mark of his guild presented. On his lower body he wears black belt, black jeans with golden edges and black boots. He also likes to uncover legs on his jeans, take off his vest and his boots and goes like that everywhere he goes. When he was younger, Kaito used to rip off his clothes all the time, so his mother had to patch them. He was wearing a white shirt with gray edges, black shorts and a pair of slippers. All his clothes had been patched so most of the kids avoided him. When he was back from his training in Demon Land, Kaito had a very manly look. During three years of constant training made his sense for clothing change. He now has long hair that can cover most of his face. He now wears black body shirt with his necklace being over it. Over it he has a black coat with its collar raised, with edges touching his ears. The arms on the coat are short, their stop is on the elbow's. On his hands he has black gloves with metal cubes at the end. On his lower body, he has black jeans with belt. He also wears the black boots that help him move better when he is in combat. Personality Kaito is the person who can make acquaintances with everyone he met's, even if that person is not even one bit pleasant. No one knows in which place he will act next, because he follows his instincts. He tries to make acquaintances with every adult, women and child, that he makes contact with. Often that are children, because he has such character that kids like him. With adults, that is another story. They often do not want to be friends with him, because he likes attractive women and tends to seduce them to be with him. Women's tend to fall in affection with him, even married ones, but his best friend and partner Beelzebub is there to prevent him from doing something absurd. Even thought Kaito acts foolish and charming toward women's, he is actually a very sad person. His feelings are buried deep inside himself, the reason for that is the murder of his father, older brother and his girlfriend. When with his team and his best friend Beelzebub, who is part of the team as well, Kaito feels safe and his character changes as well. Whenever one member is sad, the rest of the team will does everything that it takes to make him go back to his common self. He has different bonds with members of his team, some of them are based on jokes, some on rivalry and some even on argue. When Kaito starts fighting with some of his friends, usually that is with Michael, they are usually arguing about who can drink more wine. This argument closes Beelzebub, who hits both of them and makes them reconcile. Considering that Kaito had burdensome past, he acts toward his friends like they are his family, in fact he considers them his family. Whenever they are in a fight, he is allowing his friends to attack first because he is certain that they can undergo their battles on their own. When Kaito is alone, he tends not to smile due to the vast deal of anguish that cloaks his hearth. There was a time when the member of the guild ceased and he and she were quite close. When he heard what happened, He was in sorrow for week's and he was in no shape to do anything. This just shows that he is a sensitive person who cares for his friends. When sad, he say's things that will make his friend's feeling's hurt. Kaito is a man who doesn't speak too much, he rather says things in short sentences. Even thought he doesn't say much things, he is very smart person who has an IQ of 127. When in battle, he usually observes his adversary after assaulting him once, or twice. When he is attacking with his sword, he tends to rush in fight without any thinking. For him it can be said that he is a fighter. In fights he shows completely different character, then he has when he doesn't fight. This character is a joy. In a fight his expression changes as well, he doesn't have his usual look in his eyes. Here it appears to be a look of a maniac who will beat every adversary that stands in his way. The best part of every ordinary day of Kaito is when he consumes time chatting with his friends. They chat about common stuff, such as how they spend their day and such. He also likes to debate with Beelzebub. When they talk they drink tea and eat cookies and argue about who is stronger. He is a person who can easily gets angry. Whether it comes to insufficient things, or big things. He will get angry if someone does something bad and he will yell at him until that person learn's their lesson, even if it needs day's, week's, month's, or even years. Even thought Kaito is a real lady's man, even women can get on his nerves. When this happens, he just destroys something and leaves. Although he acts like this sometimes, he also has his delicate side and it comes on top when female guild members are present. Mental Breakdown Plot Equipment Rebellion (反乱, Hanran) is a sword passed on Kaito by a blacksmith from Veronica land. The blacksmith didn't wanted to reveal his name, but its known that he is in fact a she. Magic and Abilities Ways of Combat Under Construction.... Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Kaito relies on his masterful swordsmanship as his primary weapon. He uses Hand-to-Hand combat mastery only when he is forced to. Kaito has a unique swordsmanship, unlike Kagura, Kaito has very few techniques which refer to fighting his enemy with a sheathed sword. His style of swordplay bears the name Last Minute (直前, Chokuzen, lit. meaning Just before), which refers to his attacks always come in the last second before reaching the enemy, but they aren't fast enough so that opponent can't see them. It has been shown that he can cut not one, but ten opponents in few seconds, without giving out a sweat. Oftenly when fighting Kaito, usually starts the fight by grabbing his sword and swinging his sword toward his opponent to estimate his opponent's strength. Kaito's senses to fight even exceed Tyson Carter, who has shown to be one of the strongest members of Butterfly Wings. Kaito wears his sword tied to his belt, so that he can easily draw it when a fight occures. He has a habit of fighting weaker opponents with his left hand, because according to him it's his weaker hand. Kaito wields a sword called Rebellion (反乱, Hanran), who by his unsheathing releases massive amount of energy from him. This sword, katana precisely in order to be more durable, it drains Kaito's magical energy. So in order to wield it, it's user has to have immense magical energy. Kaito is the most skillful swordsman in the guild. When he trains with his comrades he prefers to use his left hand, because no one can measure his level of skill. If his opponent is someone who is unarmed fighter and is arrogant, Kaito will momentarily get serious and not show any mercy. In his swordplay, his greatest weapon is his strength, which is among the biggest in the guild. Kaito's strength gives him faster and stronger swings, that can even cut iron with the air around the sword when is being swinged. Kaito's swordplay also has a weakness. The weakness is at the start of the fight with his first swing. He oftenly swings way too wide, which gives his opponent time to react to his movement. As mentioned, Kaito's fighting style is called Last Minute (直前, Chokuzen, lit. meaning Just before). It refers to performing an attack in the very last second. This style is based on using the element of air to perform it's attacks. Aside from that, there are attacks that are basic attacks of the swordsmanship. Attacks of this style are attacks that involve slashes and thrusts, although Kaito prefers to use slashes over thrusts. According to him, thrusts aren't any fun when fighting. Kaito uses thrusts only when he is forced to, or when it's his option of defeating the enemy. When using air based attacks, they are almost impossible to see with ordinary eyes. Only skilled fighters can see and dodge attacks like that. Kaito prefers to use attacks that destroy everything on its way, but he also has the knowledge of non destructive attacks. He doesn't mix his magic abilities with his swordpaly, because they disturb his style of fighting. When using this style, he concentrated his power into his sword to make air slashes. The weakness of this is that Kaito's swings are not so fast that his opponent can't catch them. In fact, they can be seen, because Kaito lack's the speed of swinging his sword although he has the strength. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Natural Abilities Large Quantity of Magical Energy: *'Monster Aura:' *'Second Origin Activation:' Enhanced Strength: Unbeatable Speed: Enhanced Reflexes: Immense Endurance: Great Intelect: Enchanced Senses: Magical Abilities Lightning Magic: Lightning Magic is a type of Caster Magic which utilizes the element of lightning. To be able to use this magic, user has to be able to modify their eternano and magical energy into that of electrons. This allows him to control lightning. For example, this allows him to generate, shape, control and absorb lightning. The user can also attack opponent with meele lightning combat and long-range lightning combat. In the meele combat there are many possibilities for use of this magic. For example, the user can attack with high voltage lightning and immobilize his opponent. As for long-range combat, a user can utilize lightning from a ground, or sky. Another good trait of this magic is that can absorb lightning magic from opponents, or any electric current that is thrown at the user. Kaito has great skill's when using this magic. He was able to use it since he was a little kid. This magic is the main magic of Kaito and he preffers to use it in fights little more than he does with his water magic. He can make lightning strike his opponent from almost every part of his body. Because of this much skill with Lightning magic, Kaito is known as Electric Shower, because he is able to inundate his opponent with his lightnings. He can make his lightnings strike opponent with great speed, and even if opponent dodges the attack will follow him on the command of Kaito. Oftenly he makes attacks come out from his sword and hands. Whenever enemy tries to escape, Kaito can use this magic on his body and make himself faster and sharper. Kaito can also channel lightning to almost any object he wishes, even if thats the small things like pebble. Unlike some user of this magic, Kaito hasn't learned spell such as Lightning Body. Instead of this spell, Kaito uses the lightning to coat himself and then move his body almost at the same speed as users of Lightning Body. This ability is not classified as a spell, because Kaito can use it in whatever situation he wants and it does not attack his opponent with this ability. Aside from all use's of this magic, he prefers to use high voltage and paralyzes his opponent, allowing himself to attack him with brute force. Aside from all these advantages, Kaito's lightning magic use also has flaws. One of them is if he uses long-range attacks, if the opponent is too far away his attack won't hit him. Besides this flaw, no other were shown by Kaito. Spells *'Little Lion' (獅小, Shiko): This is Kaito's basic spell and is used mostly. This spell shows Kaito's great control of lightning magic. By clapping hand to hand, he concentrates lightning flow to his hands, making sparks of lightnings around his connected hands. While separating his hands, Kaito points with his palms toward the sky. The lightning from his hands hits high into the sky, right after the impact black clouds appear. Thunders and lightnings start hitting the ground. Kaito with palm of his right hand summons the lightning that hits him, but he doesn't take any damage. After this the lightnings in the clouds make a form of a lion's head with lightning from Kaito that looks like a chain that hilds the lion. The lion on Kaito's command rushes toward his opponent and strikes him. With the first touch with the opponent lightning lion releases all of its power into his opponent making him experience the great lightning strike. The weakness of this spell is that if Kaito's opponent use Earth Magic, they can easily block this spell. Another one of weakness is that this spell has to touch an opponent, if for example touches his weapon, all the damage will be concentrated into his weapon. Kaito got the idea for this spell when he watched how a wild lion hunts, with how much speed and strength he strikes the prey he wants to eat. *'Lightning Clash' (雷小戦, Raishōsen): For this technique can be said that is a more advanced version of Little Lion. This spell requires precision and speed to be performed without any consequences, in the worst case Kaito may use one of his arms. Aside from precision and speed, Kaito has to be master of Lightning magic, as he is. The start of this spell revolves around Kaito's hands. He has to concentrate his lightning into his hands, so that he makes his hands coated in element of lightning. Then he makes a run toward his opponent, or he can just coat himself into lightning and fly at him. When almost reaching his opponent, Kaito pushes his hands to the opponent's chest. At the moment of the impact, his opponent gets hit by lightning and from opponent a huge pillar of lightning hits the sky. I it currently unknown how Kaito developed this technique. Aside from the great impact on an opponent's body that makes some of his parts unable to move, this spell also has a drawback. One of the drawbacks is that is if his hands touch even a little, the lightning shock will hit him instead of his opponent. Second drawback is that if Kaito puts too much lightning power into his hands, it will end with lightning explosion and his hands will go numb for 10 minutes. *'Lightning Bomb' (雷爆, Raibaku): *'Disturbance of Lightning' (雷騒, Raisō): This one of Kaito's best spell's. He uses it when his opponents are really strong. He avoids to use it because after use, it leaves heavy drain of magical power and he may go numb for a while. Kaito likes to call it a last resort spell. To use this spell, he needs to put a crazy amount of eternano that he modify into electrons. The first thing he needs to do is to put his lightning eternano into his hands. He then slaps them and lightning sparks fly around his hands. After he does this, he puts his hands on the ground below him. The lightning eternano in his hands is transferred into the ground and lifts it up a little. After this Kaito then puts all of the magical power from his hands into the ground so that from the earth can be formed pillars of it. These pillars can be moved by Kaito as he wishes, but they lose their structure at the same time when Kaito runs out of magical power. The weakness of this spell is that the pillars cannot move fast enough for very long ranged attacks. Another weakness is that it can be blocked by brute force. Which means if someone is strong enough he can block this attack with his strength, but that can rarely be seen because the force of this attack is so strong that can even crush a giant rock. Water Magic: Water Magic is a type of Caster Magic which utilizes the element of water. Water Magic is a form of Magic revolving around the use of water, which is placed under the user's command for them to employ it for various purposes. Depending on its use, the physical properties of water can be manipulated to the user's advantage; large masses of such liquid are shown to possess remarkable force, being usable to inflict blunt damage upon targets by sweeping them away with water. A similar effect can be achieved using high-pressure currents, which, due to their reduced size, focus the damage on smaller areas. Pressure is also manipulable to a great extent, enough that when it is focused on the outer sides of the water surfaces being controlled, the liquid can become an effective cutting weapon, acting like a real blade. Whirlpools generated on the ground by this Magic, combining rotatory force and slicing power, can easily reduce solid rock to pieces. The user is also able to erect domes of water around foes, in order to knock them out by depriving them of air. Imperial Embodiment: Imperial Embodiment is a unique form of Magic that one can possess but not use without risk. When this magic was first revealed, people had thought that the magic belonged to ancient civilization of magic users, who discovered a way to freely manipulate the magic within their bodies with ease, amplifying their bodies with their choice of Magic. This theory was soon proven wrong as a young mage by the name of Hogotsu Sezoku had created this magic, basing it off of the Earth Land equivalent of Dragon Ball Z. This magic as stated before is meant to enhance specific physical attributes of a single person with a type of Caster Magic. The attributes that are amplified all depend on the magic that is used, as the person would gain the properties of the magic. However, it is noted that only Elemental Magic is capable of being harnessed along with Imperial Embodiment. In order to harness the power of Imperial Embodiment, after casting any elemental spell, the user suddenly and briefly voids their magical container, which was popularized when a certain Fire Dragon Slayer performed it against a rather irksome Flame God Slayer on Tenrou Island—emptying it as to allow the user to properly accept the sudden surge of elemental energy without any risks. Once this is done, they can safely accept the oncoming elemental magic; drawing it into their body, before flaring up their magical aura once more—the sudden return of their magical aura allows them to safely take in the magic; and use precise control of their magical aura in order to spread it within various limbs; essentially their whole body and use their magical origin to prevent it from harming them from the inside. This provokes an extraordinary change, cloaking them (most of the time) in the element of their choice; granting them enhanced speed and power, along with the ability to cast brand-new spells. A primary example of this would be when Hogotsu uses his Lightning Magic while using Imperial Embodiment. Hogotsu, after going through the procedure, would gain enhanced speed and reflexes. As an added bonus, Hogotsu's melee strikes would also cause shock damage to whoever he hits. Not only that but by doing this, he become the element in question, using all of its abilities as if it was part of their own body. However, physical enhancement and magic personification aren't the only limit regarding Imperial Embodiment. The users are also able to access a new set of spells that before may have seemed impossible. Another thing to note is that depending on the form that one enters, their physical appearance will change. An example would be a person that uses Darkness Magic would enter the first form of Imperial Embodiment. Their hair might change to either black or the secondary color of their Darkness Magic and they also might have a slightly blackened skin tone. This physical changes range depending on the form that the user is in and each is different for another person. Although there are many positives to Imperial Embodiment, that does not mean there are not any risks. The risk behind this, however, is that they can be harmed by the element that counters the one they are currently using. The exception is that if the amount of magic used to induce the effects of the Imperial Embodiment and what stage of the spell they're in. If they are in the Ultimate Form of the spell and used a lot of magic to power it, then they can't be harmed by the element opposite to their own. Also, it's important to know that mastering the flow of magic in your own body is a general factor to use it. If one attempts to use the spell and has not yet mastered the flow of magic in their own body, not only will it not work, but it will potentially backfire as a result and in most cases, severely damage or even kill the user, depending on which stage they want to enter. This magic allows its user to improve his fighting style by enchancing attribute of that person. Depending on user's attribute, his strenght increases. Kaito's attributes are lightning and water. His lightnig attribute increases his speed and his watter attribute increases his stamina. With Imperial Embodiment his appearance also changes dependingon what form user takes. There are four forms, with third being the ultimate form and fourth is dual form. For the use of this Magic is needed for the user to understand magic itself. Also, this magic exhausts the user's magical energy in order for him to become stronger. Another flaw of this type of Imperial Embodiment is that after a user uses Ultimate form, or Dual form, is after use user suffers of massive shock to his body. He has to lie down for a week and not move, if he moves his body will suffer from electrical overload and he will take several electric shocks. His imperial embodiment magic is called Roaring Tsunami Mode (津波形態轟音, Tsunami keitai gōon). Initial Form = |-| Strengthened Form = |-| Ultimate Form = |-| Transcendent Form = Trivia *Kaito's pictures are taken from different animes/mangas: Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Bleach, Naruto, Dragon's Rioting. *'Imperial Embodiment' was approved by [[User:Arukana|'Arukana']] *Kaito's theme song: Mortal Kombat Theme Song Behind the scenes Category:Sword user Category:Swordsman Category:Human Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster magic user Category:Mafia Group Category:Wandering Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Articles in process Category:Main Character Category:Character Category:Mage Category:Protagonist